


《人造天堂》

by XavieraTse



Category: brightwin - Fandom, sarawat - Fandom, sarawatine - Fandom, tine - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV) RPF, 假偶天成, 只因我们天生一对
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavieraTse/pseuds/XavieraTse
Summary: ▪️黑帮头目亮哥 X 留洋少爷赢仔▪️⚠️警告：爽文设定/R18/RPS（设定掺真人特性）/伪反派/现实主义/Drugs/暴力描写▪️（高智商双学霸CP）▪️（亮形象参考：社交心慌慌）（泰国人不写黑道文真的很浪费）（这是一个双向拯救的故事）🎶推荐BGM：Savage---Bahari
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Sarawat Guntithanon/Tine Teepakorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. 酒精

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter@一颗糖炒板栗（请勿二次转载）

梗概：在红灯区发现自己早已死亡的前任涉黑是什么感觉？

\--------正文----------  
🔖

一个美好的晚上，心情同样美好的Min正架着一个年轻英俊的男人穿过Alcohol酒吧的舞池。

Min今年不过30岁，却已在一家泰国知名的建筑企业里爬到了管理层的位置。他摸爬打滚了7、8年，见过很多人和事，明白自己身居高位的生活难免出现意外，但也没有太多危机感。

直到他认识了Win——公司老总的宝贝儿子，同事嘴边那位严于律己，宽以待人的小少爷。

Win回国那天穿着一套服帖修身的纯白西装，笑起来露出半边梨涡，很是温柔。

公司里尽是些嘴碎的人，不知是谁先传起来的，这位喝过几年洋墨水的建筑高材生这次回国，就是为了坐稳设计总监这个位置的。

最后谣言传到现任设计总监Min的耳朵里，难免让他心里生了些要被人一脚踹下去的危机感，近日签文件时都战战兢兢。

往Win的酒里放药时他心里七上八下：“ Win只需要在红灯区被拍到一次就好……那我就能有足够的时间去寻找下家……这些竞争是难免的……”

肩上扛着的这个男人不轻，一米八五的个子压在Min身上让他走得有些吃力。

Win醉酒后双颊绯红，对着那些来调戏他的人笑个不停。

经营Alcohol酒吧的是个土生土长的曼谷人，红灯区这块地外国游客来得多，酒吧得照顾客人口味，所以不能免俗，总爱放些顺应潮流的老牌英文歌。

今晚放的是The Marías的<…Baby One More Time>，女人的歌声细软绵长，暧昧地钻进舞厅的每一个角落。

一个漂亮妖艳的女人扭着窈窕的身肢，踩着细高跟推开了最里面一个包厢的门，门上挂着五彩斑斓的霓虹灯，用英泰双语标了句“闲人勿进”。

她从水晶电梯出来后转了个弯，抬眼就看到了丝绒沙发上坐着的男人，眉心霎时一跳。她在道上混久了，只需要一眼就能从那男人英俊桀骜的眉眼间看出几分匪气。

那人神色冷淡地上下打量了她一圈，整个人沉在厚重的烟雾里，仿佛只把她当做包厢里的一个无关紧要的装饰品。

男人吸完最后一口烟，目光落在她胸前的名牌上，卡片被人用特殊的紫色油墨印了PAM三个字母。

“货呢？” 他慢慢将手中把玩的瑞士军刀展开，锋利的刀刃闪着冷光。

Pam有些发抖地弯下身子，从胸里掏出一包被封得严严实实的东西，脸色苍白地递给眼前的男人，笑容僵硬又谄媚。

她走过去的时候踢到了地上几个玻璃瓶，腰弯的更低了。

瑞士军刀划破了塑胶封袋，白色的粉末散了一桌。

“拿这种混了石灰粉的水货来应付我？Dim这个烂人胆子肥了不少……”

音乐随彩光戛然而止，包厢另一头妖魔乱舞似的青年顿时收了声，一个个兴奋地望过来，所有人的手都摸到了后腰。

Pam隐约听见那些人心急火燎地喊那男人“亮哥”，一个个神色凶戾。

她只是个舞娘，哪里见过这种场面，立刻神色惊慌地表示自己只负责送货，完全不知情，也没有打开过包装。

被唤作亮哥的男人扯了扯嘴角，皮笑肉不笑地唤来一个绿毛青年：

“把今晚和她有过接触的人都找出来，“ 男人慢条斯理地把刀收起来，嘴里每一个字都咬的格外清晰。

”可别说我冤枉了P’Dim……”

🔖

Min是被人连拖带拽地绑去包厢里的，被人绑起来的还有半昏迷状态的Win少爷。

当时Min正在酒吧前台询问Pam小姐去了哪儿，一个黝黑的绿毛男人倚在水吧上，挑着眉，不怀好意地问：

“哦，你找她做什么？”

Min没接触过酒吧里其他员工，礼貌拘谨地回答：Pam是他约好的人。

结果下一秒就被绿毛的几个手下捆了起来。

挣扎着的男人被狠狠地揍了几拳，最后终于认命，被拖进了一间包厢。

房门后站着一个高高瘦瘦的姑娘，约莫二十岁，一身薄纱的紧身长裙，脸上布满泪痕，鼻子先红了起来，再红到了眼角边。

Min在昏暗的灯光下认出了那女人就是Pam，气急败坏地质问起来：“你干什么！？！我可是给了你钱的！这群都是什么人！？！我要报警！“

包厢里被绑起来的不止Min和Win，角落里还有几个酒吧里的员工，穿着贴身的制服，胸前都别着名牌。

“噢？“ 慵懒地倚在沙发上的男人笑出了声， “你给她钱做什么？她不是酒吧的舞娘么？ ”

被暗讽招 Ji 的Min感到自己被羞辱了一番，气急败坏地反驳：“我只是给钱让她陪我演戏而已！ 我没有找小姐！”

Bright点了点头，若有所思地眯起眼睛。

从Min看过去的角度，这人的面相显得有点阴沉。

包厢里的闪光灯此起彼伏， Bright顺着旋转的灯光瞥到不远处紧紧缩成一团的身影，抖烟灰的动作不自然的顿了一顿。

他起身，掏出另一支烟，晃悠着走到躺在地上的Win面前，面不改色地往Win脸上拍了拍，手上的动作比起语气倒是轻柔不少。

Bright看Win醒了，转头对Min说：

“演什么戏呢……说来听听……”

刚清场的包厢舞厅里满地狼藉，陪酒小姐的脂粉味和烟酒味尚未散去，Win被拍醒的时候依旧是晕晕乎乎的，浑身被结实的尼龙绳绑住，只能依稀辨别出一个背着光，用脊背对着他的身影。

接着就是Min的声音钻进了他的耳朵，Min并不想把自己恶心的计划说得这么详细，仿佛每一个字都是一条从他跳动着的心脏里爬出的蛆，说的越多，证明他的心更腐烂。

可Bright并不给他省略每一个情节的机会，总在他有意跳过的时候，不咸不淡地问一句：“所以呢？ 然后又怎样？”

当Min意识到自己说了多少细节之后，才发现Win看他的眼神已经变得冰冷无比。

Win清醒了不少，有些恼怒地支起身子。

孤零零的舞台灯光从另一侧打过来，蹲在他眼前那人漆黑的头发、过分苍白的肤色在他眼里极为刺眼，刺眼之余又有些熟悉。

气氛一时变得非常古怪，Bright的脸隐没在香烟后，一群人不知所措地怔在原地，仿佛包厢里接下来发生的所有事情都是未知数，却又只能由此人触发。

“哈哈哈哈哈……” Bright突然疯狂地笑出声来，眼里尽是阴暗的痴迷。

半晌后，他点了点烟头，朝另一边望去，目光精准地落在一个人身上：

“戏看得开心吗？玩够了就滚回去吧……”

一个穿着酒保制服，缩在角落里的瘦弱男生听言抖了一下，咬着牙小声地说：“你怎么知道……”

“你腕上那块表不少钱吧，酒保一个月那点工资够吗？”

Bright稳稳当当地坐在红丝绒沙发上，眼神亮的像一只潜伏在黑暗中的野狼： “前段时间听说有个Alcohol的酒保爬上了Dim的床啊，就是你吧？”

那酒保猛地一颤，低下了头，没有回答。

“呵……Dim挑上床的货色也不怎么样，”Bright阴冷地哼了声， 朝绿毛打了个清脆的响指。

“除了他”

Bright指向了Win。

“其他人都给我扔出去……”

Win喉咙有些干哑，总觉得那人在吐出“上床”二字时，目光有意无意地往自己这边扫了下。

🔖

半分钟不到，包厢里只剩下Win和Bright，一个异常惬意地倚在松软的靠背上，另一个狼狈不堪的坐在地上。

Win一言不发地盯着那团陷在沙发里的黑影，又麻又晕的药效还没过去，他只觉得眼前这个人越看越熟悉。

Win在观察Bright的时候，Bright也在盯着Win：

Win依旧保持着一个蜷缩在地毯上的姿势， 在朦胧的光影下，Bright只能看见对方下颌漂亮的线条，顺着侧颈，一路蜿蜒起伏地滑进白色衬衫的领口中。

Bright的视线最后落在Win手腕的勒痕上，白嫩纤细的腕上横着两道鲜明的血痕，那是在粗暴的挣扎中被尼龙绳磨出的伤口。

两人就这样僵持了五分钟，终于有人开口。

“看了这么久都没想起来......”

Bright的嘴角扯出了一抹冷笑：

“Win，你的爱可真是廉价又轻浮。”

被惊出了一身冷汗的Win彻底清醒，Bright的每一个音节都像是一只锐利的冰锥，扎扎实实地刺进他的心脏，疼得他说不出话。

“7年了......是该忘了......”

Win一脸的不可置信，喉间像是含了一口腥甜的血，又辣又痛。

冰冷的刀背下一秒就贴上了Win的下巴，强行将Win的头撬了起来。

Win撞进了Bright近乎痴迷的眼神，那纯黑的瞳孔中没有一丝光亮，唯有自己颤抖的倒影。

“看清楚了，我是谁......”

Win嘴唇发白，无助地哆嗦，泪水夺眶而出：“他们说你死了.......他们说你被捅了很多刀.....”

Bright咂舌，像是巴不得他再惨一点似的，肆无忌惮地补了句：

“哭什么，你我本来就不是一个世界的人。”

“你看，现在你是金枝玉叶高高在上，而我不过是阴沟里的一条虫罢了，你不开心么？”

Win觉得此刻的自己，就像一只踩着鼓点节奏在刀尖上起舞的猎物，嘴边是苦涩的笑，满脸泪迹斑斑。

要流一些血，才知道血是什么。要刺痛了心脏，才知道心脏会跳。要失去一个人，才知道什么是爱。

他这些年不就是这样的么？无论他最后去了哪里，他的一举一动都已经被打上了Bright的印记，他的所见、所闻、所想，都带着Bright的影子。

算了，七年时间，哭也哭够了，现在终于熬出头了，应该要欣喜才是。

想到最后，Win竟然笑出声来，笑得有些没心没肺，眼神清澈明亮：

“你活着就好.......”

Bright在心里预测了很多种Win的反应：

或愤怒至极，或悲痛欲绝，或毫不在意......唯独没有喜极而泣。

他心中一悸，脸上的情绪依旧看不出什么变化：

“你就装吧，要是给你一把刀，你下一秒可能得杀了我泄愤。”

“.........” Win此时喜大于悲，把这些话都当了耳边风。

Win觉着腿麻了，手也勒得生疼，像条毛毛虫似的扭着屁股换了个坐姿，刚舒服点又开始小嘴叭叭地质问起来：

“你怎么开始穿黑色了？”

“你一直都在曼谷吗？”

“你住哪儿呢？”

“........闭嘴，话真多。” 

Bright置若罔闻，将绳子割断之后，转身就走。

Win刚挣开了松散的绳索，顾不上血液回流的晕眩感，眼疾手快地抓住了Bright的衣袖：

“你以前从来不嫌我烦的.......”

那人很冷漠：“现在也不是以前了。”

Win不依不挠：

“好，那你现在有男朋友吗？”

“........” Bright转过头。

“你看我行不行？”

“不行。” 回答很快也很决绝。

Win也不生气，像条小狗似的抬头：“为什么？”

Bright没有挣开他的手，尽管Win把他的袖子扯的皱皱的。

“你太蠢。”

“你骗人！你当年夸过我设计图来着！”

“不蠢能被人下药骗来这儿？还是说你主动嫖娼？”

“被骗不好吗！？！” Win眼圈又红了，“我不被Min骗就永远不会来这，不来这就永远不会知道你这个混蛋还活着！！！”

Bright沉默了半刻，把手抽了出来：“这依旧改变不了你被人玩弄于股掌之间，被人操纵的事实，”

Win有那么一刻在他的眼里捕捉到一丝光亮，稍纵即逝，一闪而过。

“当你这颗小药丸被人榨干所有价值时，你和我又有何实质性的不同？当年是如此，今日也是如此。别人要害你，你没心肝的受着，不是蠢，是什么？”

Win想去抓对方衣角的手停在半空，半晌后收了回去。

Bright一针见血，从他认识Bright开始，就一直很努力，但最后什么都没抓住。

Win突然想起这七年他是怎么过来的。

他感觉这些年就像是做了一个很长的梦，一个回流倒转的梦。

梦里的Bright穿着白衬衣，弹着吉它对他告白，说“我预定你了”。

Win不敢醒来，只怕一瞬间美梦破灭，物是人非，睁眼即见地狱。

最后他还是梦醒了，醒后悲痛欲绝，疼得他几近失声，直到他闯进了另一个美梦，另一个有Bright的梦。

这个梦真好啊。

Win有些认命的想。

当年母亲安慰他：“过去就过去了，揭开这一页，接着往下走就是了。”

揭开这一页，然后呢？他把Bright留在了那一页，也把自己封锁在那本书里。

他在美国浑浑噩噩地过了三年，清醒后的首要目标就是发了疯的学习。

他用四年时间读完了本科和硕士的课程，中途还跳了一级。

他想完成Bright的梦想，他想代替他活下去，他想让大家看到，如果Bright还在世，会有多么光芒万丈。

他自觉，从那之后，自己身上的每一分光芒，都同时属于他高中时期那个完美的爱人。

回忆里，痛苦和快乐都不计其数，过去的片段总是如泡影一般随风消逝。

但好在他眼前这个人是真实的，是牢固的，足以证明他过去所有的义无反顾。

“我决不放手，我预定你了。”

\------------------

下两章是高中时期的倒叙🎥

这个设定开车超爽👍👍黑道大佬和他的富婆娇妻


	2. 寂夏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▪️黑帮头目亮哥 X 留洋少爷赢仔▪️  
> ⚠️警告：爽文设定/R18/RPS（设定掺真人特性）/伪反派/现实主义/Drugs/暴力描写  
> ▪️（高智商双学霸CP）▪️  
> （亮形象参考：社交心慌慌）  
> （泰国人不写黑道文真的很浪费）  
> （这是一个双向拯救的故事）  
> 🎶推荐BGM：Siren---Kailee Morgue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lofter@一颗糖炒板栗（请勿二次转载）

梗概：我们远比我们想象中虚伪伪善和幽暗，我们所得也远超我们所配。----罗翔

\------------正文----------

八年前 —— 泰国第一高中Triam Udom：

🔖

高一楼某层人山人海，黑压压的一片，却不是因为学校浓郁的学术气氛，而是因为人八卦的本性。不知是不是因为泰国佛教徒太多，曼谷的天气再热，也无法阻止这群学生对学霸的崇拜。

GAT测试成绩出了多久，TriamUdom学校的学生们就疯了多久——在Win满分的成绩被白纸黑字地打印出来，贴上公告栏后，高一尖子班的走廊终于被挤爆了。

给尖子班上课的老师压力很大，每次下课后都能看到一张张好奇的脸像拍经典泰国惊悚片似的贴在窗边。

被吵得无法专心上课的Win抬起眼，默默把练习簿合上，眼神复杂地望向窗外：

不是，来围观我就算了，怎么还夹带私货的拿我和别人比呢？

Win在心里叹了口气。

窗外那群看热闹的当然不会将话题局限在Metawin一个人身上。

刚才Win听了五分钟，发现另一个人的名字出现频率也很高，叫Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree. 

这个人身上的关键词总结起来有三个：高智商、校草、脾气暴躁

Win还在纳闷着，一条走廊都突然静了下来，学生们就像惊弓之鸟似的散开，人群中钻进一个矮矮胖胖的中年男人。

班主任今天难得精致地往所剩无几的头发上抹了些发蜡，显得油光水亮的，朝着Win招了招手，露出了腕上的紫檀佛珠。

他笑得满面春风：“Win，出来一趟。”

Win跟着他一路走到了校长办公室。

路上，班主任将Win的成绩夸上了天，Win心里却毫无波澜，只管礼貌地微笑。

Win心道，这位老师不知信的是哪位佛，三句不离Win的家族产业，还提出改日登门造访，让他后脊有些发凉。

其实Win能隐约猜出自己被拎过来是干嘛的。

从小到大，他的照片都被展示在每一所母校的“优秀校友栏”上，这次大概也不例外。

在办公室里的沙发坐了一阵，Win终于亲眼见到了那位“履历金光闪闪”的Bright学长。

高三尖子班的Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree——两年前同样拿了GAT满分的学生。他所有的科目竞赛成绩都极为优异，还没毕业就拿到了国立法政大学的保送资格，据说还是全额奖学金，最近已经在准备工程系的国际项目TEPE。

虽然短短几分钟能听到的信息有限，但Win把现实看到的人，和心里虚构的形象对比了一下，觉得差不了多远。

除了那张脸，有些漂亮过头了，还带了几分邪气。

Bright走过来的时候，Win不自觉地往里缩了缩。

他莫名觉得，比起参加竞赛，眼前这个人好像更适合去参加帮派乱战。毕竟他身上那种嚣张桀骜的气势不是人人都有的。

Bright的黑眼圈很重，一看就是严重缺觉，Win不太相信这是熬夜学习的结果。

“来了啊，举着成绩单，站好了……”

“副校长往中间站一点，两位同学贴近点啊。”

“一二三，笑……”

办公室里挤了十几个人，高一和高三的级长和科组长拘谨地站到最后，校领导们穿得西装笔挺，一个个都笑得春风得意。

Win熟练地露出了他的职业假笑。

Bright：“……”

摄影师沉了沉脸，对一脸没睡醒的Bright说：

“同学，笑一下啊，笑一下……”

Bright勉为其难地扯了下嘴角，摄影师眼疾手快地抓拍了下来。

Win觉得这大概是这位哥能给出的最大的面子了。

临走时，他和Bright身上都被挂了条红底金字的绶带，绶带上还镶着流苏，质量很一般，金色闪粉掉下来，蹭了Win满身，换套衣服就能去曼谷街边迎宾发传单了。

Win二话不说地追上走在前面的Bright。

对方已经扯下了绶带，扔进了旁边的垃圾桶。

“学长好，”Win心里在打鼓，“我叫Win，是高一尖子班的。”

Bright的站姿有些懒散，眼皮半耷拉着，看起来挺困。

他转过身来，第一次用正眼打量了一下Win。

Win有些紧张，眼睛圆溜溜的睁着，身上还挂着绶带，看起来傻不拉几的。

Bright肆无忌惮地从兜里掏出一支烟，在Win不可置信的目光下点燃，吸了一口，脸上的笑容透露出一股匪气。

他将没有夹烟的那只手伸到Win面前，那是一只骨骼分明，指节漂亮的手。

“我叫Bright.”

Win抬眼看到对方的头发被风吹乱，放肆又无礼。

他觉得自己永远都不会忘记Bright此刻的笑。

🔖

GAT考试才过去了两个月，情窦初开的Win就已经养成了有难题先找Bright的习惯。泰国高中要学九个科目，Win虽然成绩很好，但是有偏科的毛病，平时也不喜欢看书，一写文科题目就有些头疼。比起一遍又一遍地琢磨某项政策的含义，Win更希望把时间花在建筑设计图上。

这天，Win又约了Bright出来探讨题目，书包看起来鼓鼓的，装了不少东西。

其实Win真正要问的内容不多，就手里一本薄薄的练习册。他包里塞的是几本厚厚的课外书，都是些科技理论、心理学的著作，英文原装，单本售价1500泰铢的那种，全是Win从他父亲书房里顺出来的。

别人追对象都是送花、巧克力，有钱点儿的就送点奢侈品。唯独Win，想了半天也没想到要送什么，觉得Bright大概瞧不起形式主义的那一套，太庸俗。

思来想去，Win打算走文人的套路：让书籍成为他初恋路上的阶梯。

当然，也不是送，是借。

Win在心里打着算盘，有来有往才能增加见面的机会。

之前聊天的时候，Win问过Bright为什么喜欢看书？

Bright将手中的书页轻轻地翻了过去，眼都不抬地回答：

“小时候没什么钱，不能买好玩的玩具，当时来说，看书是最有趣的事情了，所以从小喜欢看书。”

Win呆住，勾着书包带子的手猛然握紧。

这人总是孤零零的，白天上学晚上打工，还要照顾生病的妈妈，压力真大。

“那你喜欢看什么书？我借给你吧？”Win心头有些酸酸的。

毕竟自己总是找Bright问问题，也耽误别人不少学习的时间。

当然Win不知道的是，他顶多是耽误了Bright去酒吧打工的时间。

Bright扭头看了Win一眼，眼中明亮又慵懒：

“情书。” 

🔖

Win觉得自己最近应该是迎来了叛逆期，对于Bright邀请他去酒吧的事情，他内心充满了期待，算了算父母出差的日期，把空闲时间列出来，发给了Bright。

感觉好开心啊，Bright第一次约他出去呢！

发完消息的Win趴在床上，抱着胡萝卜抱枕开始打滚。

周六晚上Win偷偷溜出了家，在路边拦了辆车，报了Bright打工那家酒吧的地址。

其实这家酒吧只能算个清吧，调的酒度数都不高，自然没有人站在门口查身份证。

酒吧靠着曼谷几条商业街，来这儿消费的都是盯了一天盘，或者开了一天会的精英白领，大部分人喝上个一两杯就得继续回去加班加点。

Win拿了杯果汁，坐到了最靠近舞台的位置。

舞台上烟熏雾绕，尘埃浸染了黄色的灯光，变成了一层金粉。

Bright一眼就看到了台下正在抿果汁、嘴唇湿润的Win。

男孩坐的很直，大概是全场听的最认真的人。

不知想到了什么的Bright似笑非笑地瞥了Win一眼，看得Win心里小鹿乱撞。

“任何错误，都有光明的一面”

“黑暗盘踞于我的名字，你不想和我一起在阴暗面里嬉戏吗？”

“我宁愿孤僻古怪，逃离阳光是一件愉快的事情”

“我并非圣人，但我可以让你跪地祈祷”

“你将会在梦中遇到我，在你的现实被淹没之时”

Bright的嗓音很是轻柔，脸上带着几分张扬的笑。

Win留意到Bright还是穿着学校的白衬衫，外面披了件深色外套，遮住了胸前的校名。

Bright弹吉它的样子很陌生，在Win的印象里，他的手永远在翻书和写字。

这人与学校的规章制度格格不入，又能如此浑然天成地融入这方天地。

眉眼长得又好看又邪气，活像漫画里最出挑的反派男一。

Win的周围全是人。

人群在吵闹，疯狂，挣扎。

可他的眼里只有Bright，仿佛舞台上那人就是世上唯一的光源。

一首歌的时间过去，杯子里那块冰彻底融化成了水，果汁再也尝不出甜味。

Win突然想起了母亲对自己说过的一句话，心里有些不舒服：

“跳脱集体的人永远举步维艰。”

Bright走下台的时候，怀里揣着几瓶啤酒。

Win伸手去拿，被Bright侧身挡了回去。

“不是给你的。”

“怎么这么小气呢？”

“你不是没成年吗？王子殿下？”Bright灌了两口酒，给Win又点了一杯果汁。

“别这样叫我。”Win有些烦躁。

Bright嗤笑一声，变本加厉地逗他：

“你要是喝醉了，我还得找南瓜车把你送回家呢” 

Win听到了打火的声音，下一秒就闻到了薄荷烟的味道。

他气息微顿，有点晕晕乎乎的，觉得自己没喝酒都醉了。

“你《未来简史》看完了吗？”Win捏了捏衣角。

“快了，”Bright微侧过头，笑了笑，“你觉得你的未来是怎么样的呢？”

“作者的观点是——人的未来可能会因为预测而改变。”

Win略怔，觉得有些莫名其妙。

谁他妈的大半夜约人来酒吧探讨人生啊？

“我不知道，我想学建筑，我爸希望我学经济，你呢？”Win中规中矩地回答。

Bright抖了抖烟灰，两条长腿随意收着。

“我也不知道，未来于我而言好像并不重要，”

“大部分时候我都很烦躁，”

“虽然能够高效地过着日子，其实内心无聊透了，”

“学习，唱歌，喝酒，吸烟，打架，我却什么都感受不到……”

Win一时不知道怎么回答，握着杯子的手被冷得发疼。

Bright叼着烟，目光落到Win水光淋漓的唇上，眼中透着想要撒野的微光：

“直到遇见了你，王子殿下。”

“每个日子都普通，除了见你的那天。”

酒吧里声音震天，刚上场的乐队在演奏摇滚乐，Win脑子有些炸裂，在轰轰隆隆的音乐声中，依稀能听见自己的心跳。

“那……那你以后多来见我？”

Bright轻笑着挑眉：“噢，以什么身份？”

Win盯着Bright脸部流畅犀利的线条，咽了咽口水：

“男朋友可以吗？”

Win一说出口就有些后悔了，心想自己怎么就把心底话给说出来了。

不知过了多久，Bright突然压低身子，整个人凑到了Win的耳边。

对方眼角藏笑，回答的声音清朗又夹杂着些许疲惫：

“第一次当男朋友，要是做的不好，还请王子殿下不要生气啊。”

🔖

Win和Bright才好了一个星期就吵架了，闹得还挺大，连老师都知道了，还叫来了Win的家长。

高三有个男生叫Pluem，暗恋Win好一段时间了，表白无果后也没有放弃，不知从哪里打探到了Win的联系方式，一天到晚发短信骚扰Win，拉黑一个又换了一个，句句话都露骨恶俗，放谁看了都犯恶心。

Win心想，Bright最近情绪才稳定些，可不能再发火了。

为了不让Bright发飙把人天灵盖给掀了，Win就这样忍了三四天。

直到放学后被Pluem堵在了男厕门口。

Bright在楼下等不到人，驾轻就熟地上到Win班级所在的楼层。

冬日天亮得晚，这几天都是阴天，附近还是一片昏沉。

走廊尽头的男厕所里传来物品碎裂的声音，清脆的响声在安静的校园里格外刺耳。

“你给我滚！！！！”

Bright脸色阴沉地走到门口，随即轰地一声，门被直接踹开。

Pluem刚要转头就猛然感觉后背一痛，整个人被迫地跪到了地上。

Win的手被松开了，他还没反应过来，就看到满眼血丝的Bright狠狠地往Pluem的膝盖骨上踹了两脚。

Pluem的喉咙突然被人紧紧地掐住，还没来得及说话，就感觉迎面一黑，右眼瞬间湿润，流淌出粘稠的液体。钻心刺骨的痛感从膝盖和眼部蔓延，他还有微弱的意识，眼睛里血红一片，感觉出一种被人置之死地的恐怖。

隐约中他看到眼前的两人发生了争执，下一秒就失去了意识。

知道前因后果之后的Bright的情绪更糟了，勃然大怒地将身边的东西摔了个遍， 甚至往已经昏迷的Pluem身上又踹了两脚。

从来没见过Bright打人的Win，被Bright发狂的模样吓得浑身冰冷，耳边响起嗡鸣。他没想到Bright下手这么狠，就那么几下就给人打得只剩半条命。

Bright的大脑已经被Win说的话冲击得没了理智：

“为什么不告诉我！”

“我怕你生气……”Win支吾道。

“呵……”Bright气性不断拉伸膨胀，血压瞬间就飙升到了一百八，咬牙切齿地说: ”你可真是无私奉献，被谁搞了都不会哼声是吧……”

Win睁大了眼睛，眼角微红，泪珠在眼眶里打着转。

他的手臂被Bright扯住，力度有些大，在白皙的皮肤上留下一道紫黑的淤痕

Bright极力压抑着情绪，每一句话听起来都有千斤重，全部压在Win紧绷的神经上。

Pluem被打成了重伤，学校的公共设施被损坏，出事的是校董的儿子。

事后Bright直接被押去了警局拘留。

Bright死气沉沉地坐着，没有人来保释他，他自己也不主动提出要打电话给什么人。 警察只当他是没有身世背景、打架斗殴的不良少年，就这样把他锁着，连杯水都没给。

最后Win给警方、父母、领导分别解释了大半个小时，才把人给弄了出来。

保护同学不能算故意伤害，Bright又成绩优异，校领导自然懂得如何处理。

成年人心中的天秤悄无声息地偏向了一边。

被关了一晚的Bright脸色更加阴沉，被放出来后一言不发地往门口走，连校领导的话都不听，背影很快消失在茫茫夜色中。

🔖

Win的父母给他请了一个星期的假，让他天天窝在家休息，差点没憋出一口血。

说他受了惊吓就真的是夸张了，他顶多就是被男朋友连珠炮似的骂了一顿，整的心理有些崩溃。

现在Bright已经四五天没给他发短信了，打电话也不接，Win心里难免酸唧唧的，难受的要命。

他这恋爱不会一周就结束了吧？

Win把头埋在枕头里哭，哭完抬起头，一时缺氧，眼前全是星星。

那晚半夜两点，Win终于接到了Bright的电话——

“喂？”被吵醒的Win有些恼火，说话都带着鼻音。

“……”

“下来，”电话那头传来打火机的声音。

Win云里雾里：“啊？”

“我在你家门口。”

Win被彻底吓醒了，手机差点掉地上。

我去我去我去！！！妈的不会是来分手的吧！！！！

他站起身原地绕了两圈，拉开了窗帘，看到了院子外的路灯下立着个模糊的人影。

Win再次拿起手机，委屈巴巴地说：“你要是来分手，我就不下去了……”

“想的倒是美，”Bright声音慵懒，好像在笑，“下来，给你三分钟。”

三分钟出门有点赶，这个时间在Win家里得用跑的。

Win穿着薄薄的睡衣，踮起脚，溜着边往外走去。

晚上有点冷，凉得他毛孔都收紧了，也不敢出气。

他一推开大门就风风火火地朝着Bright跑去。

Bright精神状态好了许多，脸上稍微有了些血色，戾气也少了几分。

“哥，还气吗？”Win在他一米外站定。

Bright从头到脚的打量了他一遍，默不作声地将外套脱下来，披到了Win的身上。Win缩在外套里打了个哆嗦，感觉对方身体的热度从大衣传到了自己的身上。

“气也不能打你，有什么用，”Bright用指腹给Win擦了擦泛红的眼尾，“当初吸引我注意时的胆子哪去了？骂两句就哭，我看你以后还敢不敢瞒我。”

他语气一点都不重，像是逗小孩似的，听得让人心痒痒。

Win心想，就算被骂也认了，看着这张脸，怎么样都会消气的。

Win靠着他蹭了蹭，没脸没皮地回答：

“我错了，不敢了。”

说完，Bright的吻落在了他的额间，Win抱住Bright的腰，正为保住了初恋而感到无比喜悦，突然打了一个激灵。

Bright的手掌从他的睡衣里伸了进去，覆在了他细细的腰上，捏了一下。

“你摸我了……”Win的脸从微红变成了通红。

“不行？”对方眉梢都是很欠揍的流氓样。

Win委屈道：“没说不行……”

“不过，我妈说了，亲密接触要征得我的同意，不然我可以教训你。”

Bright挑了挑眉。

他第一次看到Win纠结的样子，觉得还挺有意思。

这小孩平时挺呆，挺老实，就是碰不得。

像豆腐做的，一碰就软的不行，脸皮薄的要命。

安静的氛围让Win渐渐平静了下来，他撇撇嘴，装作若无其事地补了句：

“不过我从来不教训人，最多就吓唬你一下。”

Bright被逗笑了，捏一下他的脸：“真乖，但也是真的没出息。”

他伸手将Win的后脑勺压向自己，街边路灯下，交换了一个绵长的晚安吻，夜风一吹有些微醺。

“上次你在酒吧问我的那个问题，我再重新回答一遍吧，”

Win被亲得迷迷糊糊，抬眼的时候又乖又可爱。

“嗯”Bright把怀中的人紧紧揽住。

“未来不管有多远，有多难，都一起走吧。“

\-------------

Plus：

因为C2、C3是回忆杀，所以都是片段式的

写这章的时候感觉在写Skam的AU，社交心慌慌里的亮给人一种，一时抑郁一时躁郁的感觉，所以文中会出现很多情绪和心理疾病的描写。

在我看来，亮这个角色是破碎而美丽的，而故事中的亮非常幸运，能遇到好好包容他脾气的赢。

即使他一身污秽，也有人敞开怀抱，毫不忌讳

\--------------------

此章严重爆字数，不要吝惜你手中的kudos啊啊！！爱你们！！！


	3. 浮星

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▪️黑帮头目亮哥 X 留洋少爷赢仔▪️  
> ⚠️警告：爽文设定/R18/RPS（设定掺真人特性）/伪反派/现实主义/Drugs/暴力描写  
> ▪️（高智商双学霸CP）▪️  
> （亮形象参考：社交心慌慌）  
> （泰国人不写黑道文真的很浪费）  
> （这是一个双向拯救的故事）  
> 🎶🎶推荐BGM：Break my heart again---FINNEAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lofter@一颗糖炒板栗（请勿二次转载）

梗概：我们的身心比想象中老得快，感受到悲伤和痛苦，别抵触它们，随之而来的，还有你感受过的欣悦。------《请以你的名字呼唤我》

\------正文-----------  
🔖

Win对Bright的感情是很复杂的，比对其他人的感情都要复杂。

毫无疑问，Win深爱着这个美好又糟糕的人，他爱他的皮囊、热情与深沉，爱他的轻佻、善妒与企图。

他爱他尽力呈现的完美形象，也爱他支离破碎的灵魂。

Bright从不挂念过去，也不怨天尤人，更不会回头。他脚下的每一步都不轻松，但他的步子却迈得比所有人都更干脆坦然。

所以Win在他身边的时候，总能感受到内心有一朵火苗在燃烧。

Win希望这团火能烧久一些，也希望Bright能比其他人都走得更远一些。

时间过得很快，他们已经谈了大半年的恋爱了，说长不长，说短不短。

Bright每次犯躁郁症，都会颠倒作息。

当熬夜看书都静不下心的时候，他就会骑车去找Win。

Win就像是他的专属安神剂。

或许是老天爷看他们小俩口一天天的，太黏腻了，特意给他俩出了个难题。

几个月前，Win偷溜出门时，被刚拜完祖先，从佛堂里出来的老太太抓了个正着。老人家闻了一整晚的香薰头有点晕，晚上又看不大清，硬生生地把亲孙子认成了贼，手里的黄花梨拐杖很无情地扫了过去。

老太太眼神不好，精神头却是很不错。

那几下都用了七八成力，疼得Win哇哇叫，成功地把全家人都吵醒了。

深夜幽会的小情侣被抓包，一脸茫然的Bright上一秒还在外头吹冷风，下一秒就被请进了会客厅“喝茶”。

Win的父亲去德国出差了，两个姐姐都在读大学，不住家。

小情侣首次见家长，只见了妈妈和奶奶。

四个人围着张上好的红木茶几，刚好能凑成一桌麻将。

Win的母亲是个很温婉讲究的中年女人，急急忙忙地换了身改良旗袍才出房门。

她一进会客厅就愣了，这不是上次被关警局那学生吗？

不过她见过的客人比Win吃过的饭都要多，诧异的神色并不会在她脸上停留太久。

“实在是抱歉，夜深了还要把你留下来，你的名字是叫Bright吧？”她端起茶杯抿了一口，笑意盈盈。

“阿姨您好，”Bright点了点头，“我打扰大家休息了。”

“没关系，我说最近Win总是晚回家呢，原来是恋爱了，”Win的母亲笑了笑，“之前你保护Win，我还没有正式向你道谢，麻烦你照顾他了。”

坐在旁边的老太太听到这儿一头雾水，立刻让儿媳给自己说说到底是怎么一回事。

Win的母亲一番解释后，老太太终于把前段时间发生的各种事情串起来了。

虽说她一直还惦记着孙子被性骚扰的事儿，却也没料到这前因后果竟然比她平时听的戏剧还要精彩。

老人家信佛，活了大半辈子，对行善积德的说法深信不疑。

佛龛里供着的神像可都看着呢，棒打鸳鸯这事她决计做不出来。

再说了，在她心里，做人最重要的就是端正磊落。钱财都是身外物，论人还应先论功德。想到这儿，老太太眼里对Bright的喜爱又多了几分。

Win作为被抓包当事人，在旁边紧张的连大气都不敢出。

为了防止初恋就此夭折，他甚至在脑海里搜罗了各种早恋有利论，准备随时上场叭叭两句。

可他万万没想到，他的亲妈和亲奶奶竟然满脸慈爱，像对待亲儿子和亲孙子似和Bright扯家常。

这场景吓得他差点失手打翻了茶壶。

他的心脏怦怦直跳，异常忐忑地开口：

“奶奶，你不生气吗？”

“生什么气呀？小年轻谈谈恋爱挺好挺正常，别把我当成那种思想落后的老太太。”Win的奶奶有些生气地强调。

Win的母亲微笑着，朝着有些意外的Bright和Win说道：“这都快凌晨了，过两天再让Bright来我们家正式吃顿饭吧，奶奶也该休息了，我先扶她上去，你们不要聊太晚。”

Win有些不好意思地点了点头，拉着Bright给老太太说了声晚安，直到人上了楼才松了一口气。

才16岁就见了家长的Win想法很简单，只要大家高兴，他就高兴。

至于Bright，尽管心理素质很强，但直接见大长辈也让他有些吃不消。

18岁的中学生，第一次见家长，没有参照，确实不知道自己的表现能拿多少分。

高材生事后反复琢磨了一下老太太的反应，觉得自己刚才的表现，没有优，也有良。这样一想，他心里头的烦躁就下去了几分。

🔖

托Bright的福，Win在Bright打工的酒吧结交了不少新朋友。不过这事他一直瞒着家里，怕家里人知道了得唠叨他。

这些朋友和去他家做客的那些不一样。

他在过宋干节（泰国泼水节）的时候认识了June，一个名如夏日微风般悦耳，实际上却面容冷艳，把烟熏当标配、粗话挂嘴边的女孩。

她在曼谷大学读大三，一年前拉了几个志同道合的好友组了个硬摇滚乐队，一周来酒吧驻唱三次，每次开麦都能让酒吧的吊灯震上两震。

Win对她印象挺深，他还记得，几个月前，自己对Bright告白那晚，舞台上吼的最卖力的就是她。

“死小子，”June用涂了黑色指甲油的手指去掐Win的脸，平日里在浓妆下极其冷淡的脸上终于看出了情绪，她气急败坏地咆哮：“泼水泼到老娘头上，找死！！你以为老娘的妆很好化是吗！？！给你画一个看看！？！”

“啊啊啊姐，我错了！！！我错了！！！”Win试图躲开她飞舞过来的化妆刷，尝试失败，一不小心呛了一口粉。

坐在一旁的Bright像是对“给Win化妆”很感兴趣，全然一副事不关己的看戏姿态，心安理得地在给吉他调弦。

毫无打架经验的Win被June擒住，June不愧是玩音乐的，抓人自带音效，“呔”的一声把Win摁在酒吧的沙发上，用手里的口红给Win画了个花脸。

最后Win一脸委屈地去找Bright， Bright抬眼一看，毫不掩饰地哈哈大笑，笑了半天才肯帮他擦干净。

自此之后，Win记住了无论发生什么，都不能碰June的烟熏妆，同时也记住了June强调了N次的那句话：

“老娘的乐队会红的，我才不要让你们这些小崽子拿到我的素颜照，要签名的都给我等上个三五年，到时候老娘给你们一张打八折……”

June说这话时，笑得最大声的是酒吧里的酒保Ohm。

一个曾经吸过毒，蹲完少年管教所就出来打工的年轻人。

他面目清秀，留着那种很时髦的韩式长发，有些男生女相。他比Bright大不了几岁，顶多就是大学刚毕业的年纪。

平时还没开店的时候，他就穿着普通的棉质灰色短袖，把头发扎起来，在店里当廉价的维修工，打打下手。天气热的时候，他就把袖子撸到肩膀上。虽然整个人显得有些消瘦，但干活时却出奇的有力。

Ohm有次刚修完音响，坐在后门的石梯上和Win瞎聊：

“以前做过许多错事，现在做的一切都是为了赎罪……等彻底戒掉了毒瘾，应该会攒钱去开间维修店吧，毕竟我会的也不多……”

说到这，Ohm有些不好意思地笑了笑，像是怕Win认为自己不自量力。

Win觉得，在那一刻，Ohm身上那种被社会冲淡的，属于年轻人对未来的希冀，又再次回到了他的身上，滚烫，且发着光。

世界并非只有黑和白，深深浅浅的各种灰才是人生常态。

就像Bright说的：

女生纹身说粗话都是她的自由。

每一个犯错的人都值得一个改过自新，证明自己的机会。

世界上没有谁是完美的。

Win的这些朋友，大抵都是些性子无赖的闲人。

他们不会听从父母的命令来讨好他，生怕哪句话说得不好，惹他不开心；

他们不会三句话离不开留学和移民，也不会把自己的身世和经历挂在嘴边；

他们都是些在别人眼里毫无价值的人。

他们让Win感受到了真正的友情。

🔖

盛夏时分，Win在沙发上如坐针毡。

已经快凌晨了，在佛教祭拜的特殊日子里，他都要跟着老太太去佛堂许愿。

佛堂的装修很严肃，幽暗的房间里全是檀香的气味。Win跪在软垫上，数着手表上的时间，在十二点的时候，冲着佛像磕了三个头，准备许愿。

他原本都想好了许愿的内容，他希望Bright升上大学后平平安安，顺风顺水。

但是他磕头的时候，手腕上的吉他拨片落了下来。

拨片撞击地面的声音很轻，让Win微微一愣。

这块拨片是Bright送的，他用绳子串起来戴在手上，拨片表面已经蹭掉色了。

等Win回过神的时候，才发现已经12:01了，自己忘记许愿了。

算了。

这其实并不是什么大事，但Win心里总觉得不太舒服。

暑假的某天晚上，Win的母亲第一次在他上了高中后进他的房间，神色悲怮，像是在竭力控制自己的情绪：“Win，Bright出事了。”

Win觉得自己做了一个很长的梦，一个美好到让他不愿醒来的梦。

梦里面，有Bright伏在他耳边对他说“我爱你”，有怎么擦都擦不掉的口红，有深冬街头的冷风和永远动听的歌声。

还有他们放学回家一起走过的街道，喝过的汽水，翻过的书……

他问他讨要情书时慵懒的声线，他斥责他不懂得保护自己时讽刺的笑容……

最后是那个炎热的下午，在校长办公室里，两个人举着奖状拍的第一张合照。

黏腻的汗水贴着手臂，不知道是谁先碰了谁，也不知道是谁先动了心。

梦到这里就破了，Win好像什么都记不起来了，仿佛这就是他生命的开始。

酒吧是在昨晚被人纵火的，大概是凌晨3-4点。

刚放暑假的Bright难得在酒吧留久了些，结果就这样遇到了老熟人。

Pluem已经被强制退学半年了，家境原本不错，但自从退学之后，他精神状态出了些问题，整个人都有些疯疯癫癫的，遇上点小事也要喊打喊杀。他父母管不了他，就看着自己的儿子去街头当起了混混，染了个金毛，袋里的烟一包包地抽，难得回家的时，他都是磕high了或者灌酒灌到要洗胃的情况。

Pluem被Bright踢到重伤的膝盖还未痊愈，走起路来一瘸一拐，道上的人都笑他作“疯狗”。

没有一个人知道这场矛盾是怎么起的，大概是半年来Pluem的情绪一直都卡在一个撕裂的节点，一见到Bright就爆发了。酒吧里的员工和一群混混打成一团，不管是铁椅还是破酒瓶都成了武器。如果是势均力敌的对峙倒好，可惜那群混混身上都有刀。

深更半夜的一场砍架持续了多久无人得知，当消防赶到时，酒吧已经被烧得只剩下四面全黑的水泥墙和钢架子。验尸报告等了半天才下来，火烧得太快，连囫囵尸体都找不出来，但是依旧确认了死亡名单。

Win知道这件事的时候，已经是一天后了。

他拿着名单的手在发抖，浑身像被泡进了冰水一般。

他眼眶泛红地拿起手机，哆嗦着拨打Bright的电话，在打了十几个都没被接通后，他的眼泪立刻就流了下来，跪在地上大哭。

Win把自己锁在房里，关了半个月。

他什么都不吃，连水都是哭到昏迷后，一脸疲倦的母亲给他用勺子喂下去的。

他甚至想从窗户上跳下去，被佣人拦下了几次，也就不跳了。

他心想，二楼不够高，死不了。

Win眼底都是血丝，觉得自己做了一场梦，这场梦美得不像是他的。

这件事闹得非常凶，当晚在酒吧值夜班的员工都死了，名单上有不少Win熟悉的名字， 除了Bright，还有June和Ohm，都是烧得连尸体都不剩。

迫于校方的压力，曼谷警察意识到了事态的严重性，将酒吧附近几条街的监控都调出来看，终于在某日凌晨抓到了Pluem。

Pluem的父母在政府机关和新闻机构工作，他们在取证及等待起诉的期间，用自己的人脉，想尽了一切办法制造舆论压力。有记者不知道在哪里联系到Bright的“同学”，将Bright在校期间一系列事情全部爆出。

抽烟喝酒，无视礼法，校内伤人，人际关系恶劣，巴结校董儿子……

媒体轻而易举给他扣上了一个攀附权贵的污名，此事闹得沸沸扬扬，舆论似乎呈现了一边倒的态势。

不管校领导怎么解释伤人事件，拿出Bright多么漂亮的成绩单，新闻里报道的事情都是板上钉钉，无力回天。

群众被煽动起来之后，有一种惊人的力量。

Bright的形象一落千丈，国立法政大学很快就出了声明，表示学校绝不会录取这种学生，试图在群众愤怒的谩骂声中讨回些名校的声誉。

全世界的人都被维护着，除了Bright。

Win感觉全世界的人都在与之割席。

泰国第一高中的“光荣校友栏”上，所有Bright获奖的照片都被连夜撤下来了，好像人一死，就是真正的百口莫辩，万人踩踏。

半个月时间，Win的身体状况变得很差，瘦了十多斤，整个人像是变成了一副骨架子。后来家人带他去看心理医生，结果下来了，抑郁症，高度自杀倾向。

Win的父母看不下去了，忙活了两天给他办了休学，开始给他挑外国的学校，一步不离地看着他。

庭审前天凌晨，Win浑浑噩噩地醒来，余光扫到父母放在他桌上的美国留学宣传册，半晌后起身穿衣，像是下定了一个很大的决心，敲响了父母卧室的门。

“爸，妈，”Win半个月来第一次说话，声音有些沙哑，听着都觉得有些疼，

“能让我出庭吗？”

一个律师，一个媒体工作者，一个政客，就能形成一个邪恶的三角势力。

Win出庭时一脸死气沉沉的样子，脸色苍白，闷着头，感觉下一秒就要撞墙上。

他并不是逆来顺受，任人宰割的羔羊，不会和手上能用的资源过不去。

Bright说得很对，Win就是高高在上的王子殿下，他也许有心慈手软的一面，但当他掌握权力之时，同样能置人于死地。

他连夜整理了Pluem性骚扰他的证据，在面对法官质问时的声音极其阴冷，像个病入膏肓的少年。

泰国极少执行死刑，除非是对罪大恶极的连环杀人犯，或是贩毒一百克以上的罪犯。

因为Pluem还未成年，该案很难判决。

Win对父母提出的请求是必须执行死刑，不能滋生弊窦。

父亲心疼儿子，很快就同意了，两天里动用了自己的一些人脉，向媒体和政府施压，以防有人抱着侥幸心理钻法律的空档。

最后审判下来了，按照泰国法律，注射毒剂处决。

Win走出法院那刻，正值中午，盛夏的曼谷阳光明媚，却让他直犯恶心。

他脸色煞白，身子摇晃，在母亲的掺扶下勉强站住。他脑海浮现着Pluem在庭上对自己说的最后一句话：

“Bright不过是有幸遇见了你罢了，你以为他很好么？他和我本质上是一种人。”

Win冷眼看着Pluem，很想吐，没有回答。

Win的泪已经流光了，他不知道自己现在是人还是鬼。

他恶心Pluem，也恶心自己。

他做了一回刽子手，亲手截断了Pluem苟延残喘的活路。

其实Win何尝不知道Bright天生不合群。

一个被孤立，被诟病，行事极端，剑走偏锋的年轻人，日日在自我质疑中瓦解自己的理智。 但他从来不玩党同伐异的那套，他清楚自己的话伤人，就决意做个哑巴； 他知道自己戾气重，就远离人群。

Bright不是什么高高在上的神灵，他只是一个人，一个在尘世中苦苦挣扎的人。

其实正常人这种范畴是由谁定义的?

Win这半个月总是在想这个问题，脑海里全是Bright看书时的模样。

世界上为何只有一种评判的体系？

用自己的思维去理解世间万物，给他人套上枷锁，难道不是一种无形的暴力吗？

人生来不应该成为自己吗？必须要硬着头皮做一个‘正常人’吗？

这些问题，Win心里早已经有了答案，但他却失去把它们说出来的力气了。

🔖

断断续续地接受了三年药物治疗和心理咨询的Win恢复了许多。

从身体上来说是这样的，精神状态上还是那副萎靡淡漠的样子。

心灵上的创伤可以隐匿起来，却不会真正收口，永远淌着血，鲜活地留在心头。

三年时间足以改变一个人，Win在美国读书，翘课打架，吸烟喝酒，沉浸在各色派对里，除了嫖赌毒，他基本都碰过了，硬生生把自己活成了另一个Bright。

最后真正让他醒过来的不是药，不是心理指导，而是一幅画。

他所在的建筑学院每年都会与艺术学院联手举办艺术展，吸引了很多加洲当地来看热闹的游客，其中对艺术感兴趣的人占绝大多数，也有些是来闲逛的。

Win幼年学过画，也算是为他读建筑打下了基础。不过他对艺术其实兴趣不大，艺术展里的学生们太多，叽叽喳喳的，基本上就是人看人。

Win走了半小时就放弃了，正打算原路返回，被人潮一挤，无意中闯进了一个人少的区域，巨大的集装箱内投射着淡蓝色的光线，Win整个人都沐浴在冰冷又温柔的蓝光中。

空间中央挂着一幅画，暗色基调，阴沉得吓人。

画上，恶魔们紧紧纠缠，犹如在厮打，悲剧性的张扬姿态显露出一种桀骜不驯的力量。鲜血般温热的树液流淌在树干上，仿佛在嚣张地挑战着大自然的飓风雷霆。

场景描述的是地狱中的煎熬，局促的空间中，形成一种居高临下的逼迫式的视觉心理。透亮的光线与深沉的光线交织，又美又狠，狂得让人心颤。

Win的目光落到右下角的标签上，眼泪安静地流了下来。

一副呈现地狱萧条之景的画，取名为《Bright》。

讽刺之余却不会让人觉得突兀。

废墟似的景象里全是对天命的控诉，就像那个人一样，破碎又美丽。

Win孤独地站在画前，沉浸在自己的世界里，安安静静地等眼泪流完。

事后，他找负责人把这幅画买了下来，再也没有用烟酒折磨自己的身体，安安分分地回去上课。

他的成绩太过优秀，不仅跳级，还把本科和硕士学业压缩到四年，永远像一根紧绷的弦，永远在发了疯地学。 他肆意地燃烧着自己年轻的生命，口袋里放着纸笔尺规，不分昼夜地画图，手上的铅笔颜色厚得洗都洗不掉。

那段日子虽然难熬，却很充实。他像在悲痛中完成了一场悄无声息的自我救赎，对于痛苦并不抵触，并在其中感受到了一种前所未有的欣悦。

意难平所带来的辗转反侧终将会被岁月消磨地一干二净，无底深渊的尽头也可以是一片繁花似锦。

黑暗的尽头有微光。

Win疲惫地睁开双眼，落入眼底的是Bright清冷俊美的面容。

轻红色的日出透过窗帘，温暖了整个房间。

Bright坐在床边抽烟，语气中不带任何情绪：

“醒了？”

Win轻描淡写地一笑。

这场梦终于醒了，茫茫黑夜终于等到了日出。

他起身将Bright手中的烟捻灭，扯了扯嘴角：

“醒了。”

我这辈子最遗憾的事，就是推我入地狱的人，也曾带我上天堂。----《色戒》

\---------------------------


End file.
